


"Normal"

by Pegasus143



Series: DBH Rarepairs Week [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, dbhrarepairsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus143/pseuds/Pegasus143
Summary: Simon wants to get married to his lovers. That's what's normal. Of course, it's not legal.
Relationships: Josh/Markus/North/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: DBH Rarepairs Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484246
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	"Normal"

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for DBH Rairpairs Week 3, Day 1: Confession/Flowers. It's compliant with my New Jericho Tower series, taking place at some point after _Progress Isn't Linear_ , though it can be read on its own and doesn't contain spoilers for the series.  
> I listened to "Toxic Thoughts" by Faith Marie while writing this.

Lines of code flickered through Simon’s vision again, and again, and again. It wasn’t often that he got to have a night alone with Markus, Josh, and North, and he needed to get this right. But then again… maybe he shouldn’t ask. They had bigger things to focus on, and they all knew how committed they were to each other. There was nothing they could do in the eyes of the law and society.

The four flower designs – one for each of them – flickered on his skin as he ran the code. He’d worked so hard on the designs, getting every little detail right, making sure they flowed into each other perfectly. It would surely be a waste to discard all his work just like that – but there were so many questions that lingered in his mind. What if they didn’t remember that day in the woods in the same way he remembered it, filled to the brim with the feelings of love and joy and freedom that they had fought so hard to enjoy? What if, to them, the flower crowns he’d made in the woods were just a silly child’s game, him holding onto something that he shouldn’t, that he should have gotten over so many years ago? What if they didn’t think it was really art, because it wasn’t Markus’ painting or Josh’s words or the outfits that North spent ages putting together, because it was just lines of code that he’d put together in his head? What if they didn’t like the rings because they didn’t look like normal rings?

“Normal” was the last word he should be using to describe their situation. “Normal” would mean that Markus and North would have married as soon as possible after the revolution, that they wouldn’t have even needed a revolution because everyone saw them as equals, that androids wouldn’t even exist because how could a sixteen-year-old without any formal training in chemistry create blue blood and biocomponents and even _do_ something so extraordinary?

“Normal” would mean he wouldn’t feel the things he did. He wouldn’t spend nights kicked out of stasis, mind busy speculating what might have happened to the girls he cared for. He wouldn’t feel frustrated and tired at the limits of his processor, and jealous of other androids who had processors that operated just fine without systems randomly going offline to preserve power. He wouldn’t feel loved with the touch, or words, or care of any of his lovers. His arms wouldn’t ache as the microseams within his exoskeleton broke apart yet again, making him feel like a failure for getting so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even realize what was happening.

He was getting lost in thought again, wasn’t he. He wished he could be more decisive, to just get up and do it. But wasn’t starting the hardest thing? It never used to be, before deviancy, before a red wall collapsed around him and allowed him to follow what his emotions told him, but now the emotions were the wall. The emotions were now the things keeping him caged in, afraid to act or think or breathe, because who knew what would happen then.

“Simon?”

He looked towards the doorway. There were North, Josh, and Markus, ready to spend that lovely evening together.

”Simon, what’s wrong?” North asked, kneeling down in front of where he was sitting. “You’ve been crying.”

”Just… thinking.”

”About what?” Josh asked, him and Markus sitting down next to Simon.

”Marriage equality.”

”But we already have that,” Markus said, looking confused.

Simon gestured around to all four of them. “ _We_ don’t.”

”I… didn’t know it was that important to you.”

”The family I lived with… it was important to them. I don’t agree with everything they thought, but I like the idea of celebrating the relationship that we have, and everyone else knowing how dedicated we are to each other.”

North spoke up. “That definition of marriage… it actually sounds nice.”

”Those things don’t really require marriage in the legal sense,” Josh added.

”Simon… are you proposing to us?” Markus asked, a rare smile beginning to emerge.

”That’s what I wanted to do.” He held his hand out with his skin off. The three of them each joined. He quickly pushed through the lines of code for the rings, as well as his thoughts surrounding them, before cutting the interface off in order to not overclock any of their processors.

Simon watched as they each examined their ring in awe, the design a twisted collection of the hydrangeas, black-eyed susans, bluebells, and edelweiss he’d made flower crowns out of for each of them on time in the woods.

”They’re beautiful, Simon,” Markus said, pressing a kiss to his lips. North and Josh each did the same. _What did I ever have to worry about?_


End file.
